


Atelier Lisboa

by Lovelyraquel



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: 1st of may, AU, Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Fluff, Im the worst at tagging, M/M, Multi, Romance, Smut, Vogue, anna wintour invited sergio, but he is such a softie inside, fashion atelier, keanu reeves is shook, raquel and andres are besties, raquel is a designer, raquel lives in new york, sergio is famous yall, sergio is hot as hell, sergio looks like a badass, sergio played john wick, serquel, sometimes inspired by the show friends, the met ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyraquel/pseuds/Lovelyraquel
Summary: When fashion designer Raquel Murillo gets a opportunity to style the famous actor, Sergio Marquina for The Met Ball, she accepted immediatly, but did she make the right choice?
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 139
Kudos: 105





	1. The Call

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone!! im so excited and nervous at the same time lol. this is my first fanfic. so please let me know what u think about it! i thought it would be fun to write raquel as a fashion designer, because i am a designer too :)  
>   
> i really want to thank crystal and clara for proofreading and supporting me :) i dont know if this au even existed without you guys love uu <3  
>   
> sendin u lots of love from belgium x  
> lovey ⋆ ✮

It was a typical day for Raquel at the Atelier. When she got the chance to open her own Atelier in New York, she immediatly accepted. It was always her dream since fashion school. Fashion school was the most fun time.  
  
She went to Central Saint Martins in London. That school was famous for their fashion programme. It was her dream to go there. When she saved up money, then she decided to go there. It was very hard to leave her mother and her friends behind, but her mother said: "Raquelita, it was always your dream to go there. Follow your passion and your heart. Then you will find your way to success and happyness." Her mother always had a way to cheer her up.  
  
Her atelier was quite succesful. She dressed A-List stars like, Ariana Grande, Lisa Kudrow, Jennifer Aniston and even Kris Jenner. When she started the atelier she didn't know what name to pick for her brand. She was very stressed at that time. Her dear mother advised to go on a vacation. Just to escape from everything. She went to Lisbon for a week. Raquel always loved traveling, getting to know a new culture, new food amd so many inspirations. She felt like she was in heaven. Free like a bird. Then she knew it. This was her happy place. She decided to call her brand: Atelier Lisboa. Named after the city where she felt like herself again, the city where she found her own happyness.  
  
Then, she got a call from Andres.  
  
"Hi, Andres! I haven't spoken to you in a long time!" said Raquel on the phone, suprised that he called.  
  
Raquel and Andres went to fashion school together, they were in the same class and immedialty became best friends. They were the best of the class. Andres was a person who Raquel looked up to. He had his unique style and everybody was jealous of his designs. Those two were always a team. Everyone called them "The star team." After Central Saint Martins, Andres started his own line of high-quality men's suits.  
  
"Good afternoon, Raquel! I was wondering, how is your fashion atelier going?" asked Andres.  
  
"It's going great so far! Fashion is truly one of my passions."  
  
"That's wonderful! I wanted to ask... You know my brother Sergio, Right?"  
  
Sergio Marquina. Of course she knew him. Everyone knows him. He is the most famous actor ever. His big breakthrough was the movie "Speed" and "The Matrix." That were the most iconic movies from the 90s. Everyone fell in love with his characters. Then in 2014, he played John Wick. The movie immediatly was a hit from the start. Again, every woman in the country fell in love with Sergio Marquina. Raquel knew... that 45 year old actor looks good as hell.  
  
"Yes i do, but i've never met him." she admitted.  
  
"Well, He is invited to the Met Ball, and he doesn't know which designer he should choose, so, my lovely Raquel... can you meet up with him?" Andres asked.  
  
Raquel's eyes were blown wide. She saw stars, She was so shoked, she dropped all her papers she was holding. She always dreamed of this moment. The Met Ball. The most exclusive event of the year. If you styled someone for the Met Ball, you know, you offically made it. Every year there is a theme for the event. This year's theme was: Viva La Resistencia.  
  
"Oh my god, Andres! I would be honoured to meet up with Sergio."


	2. The Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her graduation, she was absolutely clueless, but then she gets the chance to open her atelier... maybe dreams do come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii everyone!! today i have for u a FLASHBACK chapter! :) i will try to post daily <3  
>   
> i was so amazed about the comments ive gotten! its really a motivation to continue :) i never thought i would like writing this much, but here i am so fast! :)  
>   
> trust me, in the next chapter, sergio and raquel have their first meeting ;)  
>   
> enjoy reading!  
> lovey

[FLASHBACK]  
  
London, 1999. 17:30 PM  
  
Raquel was 26 years old. She graduated on Central Saint Martins with a bachelor in fashion. After that, she had no clue where to even begin. It was her dream to start her own atelier, but only with dreams you come nowhere in the real world. She went to her appartment after the graduation party, kicked off her shoes and let herself fall on the bed. She didn't even eat dinner yet, but at this point, she didn't care. Her eyes started to get heavier and heavier. Staring at the celling, she was clueless, absolutely clueless. She let out a long breath, and picked up her phone. Then she saw a text from Andres.  
  
《 Raquel, where are you? We are having an after party!  
  
》 Hi Andres, i'm home now. My head is aching. I think i won't come.  
  
Andres read her text and immediatly called her.  
  
"raaaaqquuuuueeeelllllllll cooommmeeee we havvvveeee sooommmee ddrriiinnkkksss" he said. She almost didn't hear it, because of the loud music in the backround. Her head started to ache even more.  
  
"Andres. Are you drunk?" she asked, but she already guessed the anwser.  
  
"Come on Raqueellllll have some fuuunnnnnn wwwwith uuusssssssssss" she shook her head.  
  
"Okay, you go have fun, i'm gonna sleep."  
  
"youuuu aarrreeee miiissssiing ooouutt raqueeelllll" he kept on saying.  
  
"Sure, Have fun, Andres. I'll see you tomorrow." she hang up.  
  
Her eyes were so heavy, so she closed the curtains and went to sleep.  
  
[A hour later.]  
  
She woke up, because someone was banging on the door and screaming at the other side.  
  
"RAQUEL GET YOUR PRETTY ASS UP HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR!" she heard someone yelling. She instantly recognised the voice.  
  
"Andres?" she asked.  
  
"Yes! Open the door! I need to talk to you." he said in a voice tone that she never heard before.  
  
Raquel ran to the door and opened it, she saw Andres, holding a bag of chinese take-out and a six-pack of coca cola.  
  
"Can i come in?" he asked with puppy eyes.  
  
She glanced at the bag of food and immediatly felt her belly begging for that food.  
  
"Only if i get to eat that food." she said while laughing. He nodded.  
  
She opened the door more, so he could walk in. She noticed his sudden change of mood.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
He put the bag and the drinks on her kitchen counter and turned to face her.  
  
"I'm moving to New York."  
  
"What?-" she was shocked and sad, but she knew that she needed to be a good friend and support him no matter what. "I mean, that's great you always wanted to go there." she said.  
  
"Raquel, i have a question for you." he said  
  
"What is it?" she asked in a conserned tone  
  
"Will you come with me? I got the chance to start my own brand and you can open your atelier! I can help with financial things."  
  
Wow. New York. She already hated to be far away from her family, but she knew this was a opportunity of a lifetime.  
  
"Can i think about it?"  
  
"Of course, i'm gonna go now, make sure you eat Raquel call me if you need anything okay?" she nodded.  
  
When Raquel heard the door close, she grabbed her phone and called her mother.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
"Raquel what's wrong you sound sad."  
  
"I have the chance to open my own atelier."  
  
"That's amazing Raquel! Why do you sound so sad? This is great news." her mother assured  
  
"It's in New York mama."  
  
"Raquelita, listen to me. This is a great chance. You always wanted to open your own atelier and now you can! Go for it."  
  
"Okay mama. I will."  
  
"Yes Raquel! I will be the proud mother of the famous fashion designer Raquel Murillo!"  
  
"Thank you mama. I'll call you soon okay?"  
  
"Bye Raquel!" she hang up.  
  
After she finished her food she felt better. Then she put on her disney pyjamas, grabbed her phone and sat on the couch. After thinking over and over about the atelier she texted Andres.  
  
[18:53]  
》 Hi Andres, I've made my decision.  
  
  
《 Aaannnndd??  
  
  
  
》 NEW YORK HERE I COME!!!!  
  
  
  
《 YES!!! THE STAR TEAM IN THE BIG CITY!  
  
  
》 :)))  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The star team in New York! :) tell me what you think! should i continue? kudos and comments are appreciated <3


	3. The Wrong Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel's first night in New York turns out to be a night full of suprises and miracles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!! i finally have a longer chapter for you all! i literally worked all night on this. i only slept for 2 hours lol :)   
>   
> again this is a FLASHBACK chapter. but now our two lovebirds will meet :)  
>   
> and yes, some of this chapter is inspired by the tv show Friends cuz im also a big friends fan lmao :)  
> enjoy reading!  
> lovey

[FLASHBACK]  
  
In the air, flight to New York 1999.  
  
It was happening. She was now in the plane, flying to FREAKING NEW YORK. Looking at the clouds, she looked over to Andres, who was reading a vogue magazine. She was still thinking this was a dream, all just a wonderful dream. Was this actually happening? Wasn't this just her imagination? It all sounded amazing but, did she really think this through? For the second time, leaving her whole family in Spain, there were oceans between them. She already felt a stab of sadness into her chest, but her thoughts were interupted by Andres.  
  
"You are thinking about if you made the right choice, starting your carreer in New York."  
  
"No, i'm just looking at the clouds outside." she lied, she wasn't in a mood to talk right now.  
  
"Raquel, i can read your mind. Come on, tell me, what is actually bothering you?" he asked.  
  
"It's just that... in London i already hated being away from my family and now New York? I don't know what to do, Andres. My mother said that i should go for it, that i should open the atelier... but i don't know if i'll feel happy there, i just don't fucking know." she admitted, already with tears in her eyes. Her family was everything for her. Family would never leave her side.  
  
"Raquel, i totally understand. You know why i accepted this chance in New York?" she shook her head.  
  
"Well, i've dreamed about this moment many times, Raquel. You remember when we would always talk about The Met Ball? Maybe that could finally happen. Life is a party, Raquel. Enjoy it, until it's over." he said smiling.  
  
She hugged him and cried. He was always by her side. Sometimes he would drive her crazy, but she loved it. He made sure that she was her totally self. They shared the same goals in life.  
  
1\. The Met Ball  
2\. Being truly happy  
3\. Finding true love  
  
Everything on that list was absolutely amazing, but if she had to choose one goal, she would choose number three. Some days, she felt happy, but there was always something missing... or someone. Andres would always set her up on dates, but she never found the one. The one who made her smile. The one who made her heart swell, who made her world turn upside down. The one who made her believe that she deserved love.  
  
  
  
  
  
[A couple hours later, NYC]  
  
They arrived at an 2 bedroom appartment right in the centre of New York. Andres would stay there for a bit, but when his own men's suits brand is started, he would find his own place. The hallway was dark and when she unlocked the door she dropped her keys on the floor and her eyes were blown wide.  
  
"SUPRISE RAQUEL!!!!"  
  
Her friends from Spain were here. She wasted zero seconds and ran to them, hugging them like her life depended on it, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Come on Raquel, don't cry! We are not at a funeral! This is your first night in New York, let's celebrate!" Agata raised her champagne glass.  
  
"YES CHICAS LET'S GET THIS PARTY GOING!" Silene said while handing Raquel a glass of champagne and raising her glass.  
  
They clincked their glasses together.  
  
"Ladies, as much i would enjoy spending the night partying, i have an early appointment tomorrow. Good night." said Andres  
  
[20:27 PM]  
  
"Should we order some pizza?" asked Silene.  
  
They all agreed and ordered some pizza's and some drinks. They talked for a while. Then Agata grabbed a videotape from her bag.  
  
"I rented a movie! It's The Matrix, with that hottie Sergio Marquina in it. He is the only reason why i rented this movie in the first place, who even cares about the storyline?" Agata said while holding the tape up.  
  
"Oh my god! He is so hot! I would go into The Matrix with him anytime." Silene said  
  
They laughed together like the old times. Then the doorbell rang. Raquel got up, got the cash and unlocked the door.  
  
"Good evening! You ordered a italian lasagna and a tiramisu right?" said the deliveryman.  
  
Raquel sighed. The order must have gone wrong.  
  
"No, we ordered 1 pizza pepperoni, 2 cheese pizza's and 3 diet cokes."  
  
Agata got up from the couch and was walking to stand next to Raquel and asked: "Is something going wrong?"  
  
"Wait. What is the name of the order?" Raquel asked.  
  
"uuhhmm... It's Marquina." the deliveryman said.  
  
"SERGIO FUCKING MARQUINA?!?" Agata almost screamed. Silene ran to the door.  
  
"What is going on?" Silene asked.  
  
"Yeah i have no idea either." said the deliveryman.  
  
"THAT LASAGNA BELONGS TO THE HOT AS HELL SERGIO MARQUINA." Agata was freaking out.  
  
"No, are you kidding me?!?" Silene thought Agata was joking.  
  
"Well, i'm obviously at the wrong adres, your correct order will come in 15 minutes." he said and walked away.  
  
"No no no wait! Hey! Deliveryguy!" Agata yelled.  
  
Raquel closed the door. "What the fuck did just happen?" she asked.  
  
"SERGIO FUCKING MARQUINA'S ORDER WAS HERE. THAT MEANS HE LIVES NEAR HERE!" Agata explained.  
  
"Let's go to the balcony! Maybe we can see where he delivers it, and then we know where he lives." Silene proposed.  
  
"Girls, aren't we turning into stalkers at this point?" Raquel asked. She didn't like the idea of figuring out where he lives. He wants privacy, right?  
  
"Raquel, don't you think this is a sign? Universe clearly wants us to meet the one and only Sergio Marquina!"  
  
"Agata, i think someone famous like him, wants privacy, don't you think? We should just respect that." Raquel assured.  
  
"Okay." the two said.  
  
They sat down on the couch and turned on the television to watch "The Matrix". Suddenly, Agata and Silene grabbed their bags and ran to the door and said: "FUCK IT IM GONNA FOLLOW THAT DELIVERYGUY AND MEET SERGIO FREAKING MARQUINA!" and closed the door.  
  
Raquel ran to the balcony, and saw Agata and Silene running on the street.  
  
"Wait! I'm coming!" Raquel grabbed her jacket and closed the door.  
  
As she was running on the street, she got a text from Agata.  
  
[21:02]  
  
《 Raquel we found the hottie! we are actually now in his livingroom! i'll send you the adres  
  
》WTF AGATA?!? WHAT ABOUT PRIVACY?!? i'll come now.  
  
She arrived at the adres. It was a beautiful, expensive looking appartment complex. She ringed the bell and got buzzed in. After walking some stairs she stood in front of the door. In front of Sergio Marquina's door. What the fuck was happening today? First her friends come to New York, THEN SERGIO MARQUINA. It's insane.  
  
Like it was the most normal thing to do, she knocked on the door. Then it opened. Her heart started to beat so fast, it might burst out her chest. He was in front of her. She could get lost in his eyes. His eyes, so dreamy and soft. She could look at him all the time. Then she noticed, he was staring at her.  
  
Wow. She is beautiful, Sergio thought. She looked like an angel sent to his doorstep. And her smile. There aren't enough words to express that beautiful smile. It could light the whole world up.  
  
"Hi Raquel! I've heard a lot about you, come in!"  
  
He felt something he never felt before, a strong feeling to get to know her, to support her and to be there for her. She walked through the door and wow. The way her golden hair slided over her shoulders, the way she moved... she was for sure the most beautiful woman he ever seen.  
  
"Raquel! I guess i was right huh? Universe did wanted us to meet him!" Agata said smirking  
  
[A hour later]  
  
Agata and Silene fell asleep because they were drunk.  
  
It was just Raquel and Sergio. They talked, they drank wine. And they laughed. Raquel didn't think it was humanly possible to laugh this much with someone. She felt a feeling that she never felt before, she felt safe, to fully open up to someone she only met for 1 hour. She told him everything and he told her everything. He just told a woman who he met 1 hour ago everything about his life. His illness as a child and his secrets. And he fully trusted her. After that she noticed a song played on the radio in the backround.  
  
"Oh this is one of my favorite songs!" she admitted  
  
It was "The way you look tonight" by Frank Sinatra. He immediatly stood up and hold out his hand. "Will you dance with me?" he asked.  
  
She took his hand looked into his eyes.  
  
~Some day, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight~  
  
They moved in sync. She felt a warm connection, but did he feel it too? She looked into his eyes again, and then she was sure. He felt it too. They only knew eachother for 1 hour, but she trusted him already.  
  
~Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight~  
  
He looked into her eyes and she smiled. He wished he could bottle that smile up, and keep it forever. The way how her eyes sparkle. That was magical.  
  
~With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart~  
  
The way his heart was melting everytime he looked at her. If she asked for the world right now, he would already find a way to put it in a little box.  
  
~ Lovely, never, never change  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight~  
  
Her face was so close now. He badly wanted to kiss her and not ever end this moment. When she looked up to him, he couldn't stop himself. He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers. She was suprised by his action, but when he noticed she opened her lips, she could already feel herself going warm as the kiss heated up.  
  
When she pulled away to look in his eyes, he immediatly missed her touch. She smiled ear to ear.  
  
“Your smile could light up New York City after dark” he told her  
  
With that said she leaned into him, kissing him softly and loving. She could feel herself go warm as their kiss was heating up.  
  
He could hear Raquel's moan in his mouth as he grabbed her by the ass and her legs wrapped around his waist. Gently laying her down on his bed. He was laying between her legs. They shredded their clothes in a second. He kissed her everywhere. She was a piece of priceless art and he wanted to admire it forever. She moaned at his touch.  
  
Her moan urged him on. Their heated kisses continued, and Raquel was getting wetter by the moment. Her hands started to travel down to his chest, abdomen, and finally caressing on his shaft. He threw his head back at her soft touches. "Sergio-" she grabbed his cock and put at her entrance "please"  
  
He didn’t wait for further encouragement. God, she is already so wet. As he entered her, he gave hard thrusts. “Sergio, oh my god" He heard her saying. He felt her inner muscles grip him. Then suddenly, Raquel flipped them over so she was on top.  
  
They forgot how to breathe as Raquel lowered herself on his shaft, as she took all of him. Raquel started to move and gradually sped up. Every part of their body was completely in sync with eachother as they moved together. In this exact moment, he let himself go and let Raquel ride him into another universe. Taking his hand, she put it to her center. He started to rub his thumb in soft and tight circles on her clit.  
  
Raquel's back arched from the pleasure while she let a loud moan. Sergio looked at her as she was on top of him, looking into his eyes. No, this wasn't just sex. This was something else. They both connected, like they were in their own world where they only knew eachother. Sergio held onto her hip with his hand. She rode him harder until they both gasped loudly as they reached the finishline together.  
  
She landed next to him, her head leaning on his chest. They were still breathless as they looked into eachothers eyes.  
  
"Raquel, i think i'm falling in love with you. I only met you a hour and a half, but you are already the person who i trust and feel truly alive with. Don't you feel that too?" he said  
  
Of course she felt that too. It was going so fast. It all started with a wrong order, and now she was laying on Sergio Marquina's chest. As she looked at him for the first time, their hearts connected there and then.  
  
"Yes" she admitted as she placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I feel that too, Sergio. And i don't want to wear this off, this feeling."  
  
He smiled at her. His angel. She smiled too. She had the most beautiful smile. She was an angel from the inside and the outside. Her smile was a light in a world full of darkness.

Maybe Agata was right. Maybe universe did wanted them to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Raquel lied that she never met Sergio before...


	4. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raquel and Sergio have their first date, and as he said, it's magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!! im so sorry this took so long, i was so busy and very stressed out. im so thankful for all the comments im getting! there arent enough words to express how happy they make me <3  
>   
> Im now taking requests for this au! so if you have any requests/ideas (it could be anything like, places, foods, music ANYTHING what you like!!), dont hesitate to share them with me on twitter! im @loveysworld on there :)  
>   
> I wanna thank Adriana for the Times Square idea, the song, and for your support <3  
>   
> THIS CHAPTER'S FLASHBACK BEGINS RIGHT AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER.

[FLASHBACK THE MORNING AFTER]  
  
  
He slowly woke up at the feeling of a soft breath against his chest. Raquel's head way laying on his chest and her right arm was draped around his chest. He smiled. As the sun started to come up, a ray of light shined on her face. She looked so beautiful, she wasn't human anymore, she was an angel sent to earth. He already loved every little thing about her. The way she laughed, the way she hated being called "tiny" and then adorably pouted her lips, the way her smile could light up the room in 1 second, the way she painted her soul on his heart in 1 day.  
  
  
"Good morning, stranger" she said with adorable sleepy eyes.  
  
  
"Good morning, Angel"  
  
  
"Sergio, you already won me over." she said softly laughing.  
  
  
"It's true. This is your first actual day in New York, right?"  
  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
  
"Would you like to spend it with me?"  
  
  
"Sergio, i don't know if that is a good idea"  
  
  
Wait. Did she not feel the same? He felt his heartbeat quicken. Was he THIS socially awkward? He lowered his head.  
  
  
"If you don't want this-"  
  
  
"No no no Sergio, you didn't let me finish. I would love to spend my first day in New York with you, but what if they recognise you? So many people know you by now..."  
  
  
"What if we wont give them a chance?" he smirked.  
  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well, i have a wig in my closet..."  
  
  
She smiled at his suggestion.  
  
  
"Okay. What are we gonna do?"  
  
  
"That. Is. A. Suprise." he said between kisses.  
  
  
"I hate suprises." she said pouting her lips  
  
  
"Deal with it Señora. It will hopefully be a magical suprise."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
•TWO HOURS LATER. BEGINNING OF THE DATE.  
  
  
  
After they cuddled in bed, she had to go home. God, Andres was so worried. Then she got dressed. Then Sergio texted her.  
  
  
[15:42]  
  
  
《 Are you excited? :)  
  
  
》 I think i reached the limit of excitement. I can't wait!  
  
  
《 I'm outside your appartment. Come whenever you are ready.  
  
  
》 See ya  
  
  
《 :)  
  
  
\-----  
  
  
As she put on her make-up, her blue vans sneakers, she walked out of the house and immediatly smiled at the sight. Sergio with a wig on, was standing beside his car with a bouquet full of red roses.  
  
  
"Wow, you look stunning Raquel."  
  
  
"Well you look beautiful yourself too" she said, walking to him and giving him a sweet kiss on his lips. He was wearing a casual gray Ralph Lauren sweater with some blue denim jeans. She was wearing a blue dress that hugged her body.  
  
  
"These are for you." He handed the roses.  
  
  
"Thank you." Her eyes shined  
  
  
As they sat in his car... well, it was a red ferrari after all, there was a comfortable silence. This was actually happening. The famous Sergio Marquina, asked her on a date. She smiled ear to ear. He was the world's sweetheart. Every woman was obsessing over him. And she was the lucky one. But 1 thing was bothering her.  
  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
  
"I won't tell you." he said laughing.  
  
  
Oh he had plans for this angel. There were 3 places they would go to. And the last one would be magical.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
• FIRST STOP: The Rink At Rockefeller Center. ICE SKATING.  
  
  
  
They parked the car. They walked to the ice. The place was filled with beautiful lights. It's so romantic. And no one was there. It was only them. That place was cold as hell, but her heart melted.  
  
"Ahw Sergio. This is amazing."  
  
  
"Let's go."  
  
  
They grabbed their skating shoes and walked to the ice.  
  
  
"Sergio, this is amaaaaaaaaaaaaazzziiinnngggg!" she said as she made little pirrouetes on the ice.  
  
  
"Trust me, you are even more amazing." he said while he skated to her and made her twirl.  
  
  
She looked in his eyes, and gave him the sweetest smile. He was bending forward and kissed her. He was right. This was magical.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
• SECOND STOP: Le Bernardin, RESTAURANT  
  
  
After they were done with ice skating, it was 18:30 already so they were quite hungry.  
  
  
"Sergio! This is a 3 michelin star restaurant!"  
  
  
"Yes. I know. Only the best for you."  
  
  
It was so romantic, he thought of everything. There was a young man, playing the violin and he got the most delicious wine money can buy. It was amazing. Everything was spectacular, but tonight, they only had eyes for eachother. She got disstracted from her food by his memorizing eyes.

Then a little band came to the podium and sang "Every breath you take" from The Police.  
  
~Every breath you take and every move you make  
Every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you~  
  
  
He knew, he would already follow her till the end of the world.  
  
  
~ Every single day and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you~  
  
  
He will never get tired of watching her. The way she smiles, the way her legs moved, everything.  
  
  
~ Oh, can't you see you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches with every step you take~  
  
  
The way Raquel's heart melted everytime he smiled. The way he pushed his glasses up in a dorky way. The way she felt like the happiest woman in the world by his side.  
  
  
~ Every move you make, and every vow you break  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you~  
  
  
It was like they knew eachother through and through. They both never believed the term "soulmates", but what they have... maybe it's time to believe. They fit together. He was the lock and she was his key. She was his flashlight in the dark. She was his angel in a world of hell.  
  
  
  
\---  
  
  
•THIRD STOP: TIMES SQUARE.  
  
  
His hands were on her eyes and he was behind her. This was the last stop.  
  
  
She was so curious, she blinked fast in his hands to tickle him.  
  
  
"Hey! You are always so impatient aren't you?"  
  
  
  
"Now you can open your eyes." he removed his hands from her eyes and she her eyes were filled with wonder. All the lights from the buildings, the stars in the sky, the moonlight... He was right. This was pure magic.  
  
  
  
She turned around to face him and hugged him, with tears in her eyes.  
  
  
"Hey, what's wrong, mi amor?" he asked. Did he do something wrong?  
  
  
"No, this is wonderful. I love it."  
  
  
She tipped her toes and kissed him. The kiss was filled with love. It's like they just flew in another universe, where they only existed. They both didn't even notice when Sergio's wig flew off.  
  
  
  
"HEY! THAT'S SERGIO MARQUINA! THE FAMOUS ACTOR!" someone screamed.  
  
  
They broke off their kiss and looked at eachother with panic.  
  
  
"WHY ARE YOU KISSING WITH THAT WOMAN? YOU ARE MARRIED SERGIO! ARE YOU CHEATING ON GRACE? HEY COME LOOK AT HERE! SERGIO MARQUINA IS CHEATING ON HIS WIFE GRACE BALLARD!" someone yelled.  
  
  
  
Wait. What? He is married?!?  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... New York never sleeps...


	5. The Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the paparazzi told Raquel that Sergio was actually married, Raquel was furious. How could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii im back! im so sorry that i kept you all waiting, but my mental health wasnt great at all. the next chapter will come on the 29th. because then its my birthday LMAO <3  
>   
> I wanna thank the lovely Adriana! She came up with the most genius idea! And thank u for being there for me when i have doubts :) love uuu  
>   
> And im @loveysworld on twitter! i would love to meet u all!  
>   
> enjoy reading! x

[THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER.]

They were standing on Times Square. What was happening? HE WAS MARRIED? The man she fell in love with was married? The man who made her truly smile, was married?  
  
Now there was a crowd of people standing among them. Everyone was talking about the infamous Grace Ballard. His wife. His goddamn wife for fuck sake.  
  
He looked at her with sad eyes. He knew fame had a price, but THIS? He would not let this ruin what they had. It was magical.  
  
"Raquel. It's not what it looks like. Trust me please. Let me explain."  
  
"I'm sorry- i shouldn't be here anymore. I guess what we had was too good to be true." she said and walked away. She was blinded by paparazzi's camera flashes. They were trying to talk to her.  
  
"Hey! Are you Sergio's girlfriend?"  
  
"I have nothing to say." she told the paparazzi, but they kept asking questions.  
  
"Grace is a tough woman! She will make you pay!"  
  
"Fuck off" she said to the offencive paparazzi, she had enough of this.  
  
\---  
  
As she came home, Andres was watching Friends on the tv.  
  
"Hi Raquel! How did your date go?"  
  
Oh fuck. She haven't even told Andres that she had a date with his brother. What will he think of her? Dating his brother, who is married. But no one can blame her, she didn't knew he was married in the first place. And what they had felt amazing. Words couldn't express how good it felt, what they had.  
  
"It was alright." she just said. She had no energy to talk about that.  
  
"I can see that you are very stressed, I prepared a bath for you! Relax, and then let's watch Friends together! With hot chocolate! And marshmellows! And maybe some sprinkles! And whipped cream! And with a cherry on top!" Andres suggested excited.  
  
"Sometimes you are just a cute little 5 year old, Andres. It sounds great, i will join you in 15 minutes." She said laughing.  
  
\---  
  
She saw the bath that Andres prepared for her. There were candles, a glass of white wine, a music player and a vogue magazine. She was so greatful to have a friend like him, he was always there for her.  
  
As she sank in to the water, music began to play. Just getting lost in the moment. Andres told her to relax, but how the fuck does she need to relax? She was in love with him! Freaking in love! But she wasn't the only one who loved him. Why do dreams come so slow and go so fast?  
  
\---  
  
She came out of the bathtub. Still NOT relaxed at all. She put on her fluffy robe and walked to Andres, who was already putting the rainbow sprinkles on their hot choclate drinks.  
  
"Hey Raquel! You go put on the Friends episode, and i'll bring the hot choclates. Did the bath help? You looked stressed out." He asked while he was putting the cherries on top the hot drink.  
  
"It did help, Thank you." She hated lying to him, but she didn't want to talk about it. Yet.  
  
She sat on the couch. As the Friends intro theme song was playing, Andres walked to her and handed her the hot chocolate. He was singing along the song.  
  
"So no one told you life was gonna be this way" he sang, clapping 4 times.  
  
Yes that's true. She never expected that life was going to be this way.  
  
"Your job is a joke, you're broke, your love life is D.O.A" he sang  
  
Well, now, her love life is definitly D.O.A.  
  
"It's like we're always stuck in second gear, when it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year" he looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll be there for you, Raquel." he said with a genuine smile.  
  
"When the rain starts to pour." he sang  
  
"I'll be there for you, Andres." she sang  
  
"Like i've been there before." he sang  
  
"I'll be there for you." she sang  
  
"Because you're there for me too." They sang both at the same time.  
  
\---  
  
As they were halfway the Friends episode, Andres and Raquel started to get a bit hungry.  
  
"Should we order something? Maybe some cake? I'm craving for something sweet." he suggested.  
  
"Yes sure, order me a piece of vanilla cake with cherry icing." she asked.  
  
He grabbed the phone and started dialing.  
  
\---  
  
They were lying on the couch as the Friends episode ended. Then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Andres said, as he was walking to the door.  
  
"Hermanito! How are you?" he said at the door.  
  
WAIT. HE WAS ACTUALLY HERE?!?  
  
She turned her head. And there he was. The man who broke her heart. At her freaking door.  
  
"I'm good, Andres." he lied. Of course he wasn't doing well.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Andres asked  
  
"Is Raquel here?"  
  
She closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening right now. Why. Why is this happening to HER?  
  
"uhm... yeah. She is right there." said Andres, while pointing to Raquel.  
  
Oh fuck. She already felt her headache coming.  
  
As he was walking to her, she felt her heartbeat quicken. Inhale. Exhale. But the thing was, she now forgot how to even breathe. How the fuck is she gonna do this now?  
  
"Raquel, can we talk?"  
  
"Sure. Make it quick."  
  
He followed her to the balcony. As they were there, she lit up her ciggarete. He pushed up his glasses to start talking.  
  
"Raquel. What you heard about Grace and me, is kind of true. Yes i am married to her, but it was a mistake! I don't even love her! She is just a close friend of mine! We know eachother since when i was a sick child at the hospital. There is no love between us, trust me, Raquel."  
  
"Why the fuck did you married her then?"  
  
"Raquel, let me explain. We were on a trip to Las Vegas, to celebrate her succes on her new movie. And we got drunk. Very drunk. I wasn't myself. We were walking on the street and then we saw a little chapel. She thought it would be fun to get married and i said yes. I still don't understand why they let people het married, drunk. And we got married. It was a mistake! Believe me, i have no feelings for her! You are the only woman in my life. What we have is-"  
  
"We have nothing, Sergio."  
  
"We do, Raquel! What we have-"  
  
"Is over." she said  
  
There were now tears flowing on both of their faces. She knew that they had something magical. But it was indeed over.  
  
"Raquel, i've only knew you for 1 day and i already feel like the happiest i've ever been. You are the reason of my happyness. I can't lose you." he said while crying  
  
"Sergio-"  
  
"I can't lose you. I just can't."  
  
Tears were rolling of Raquel's cheeks. He stepped forward. He moved his hand to her cheek to wipe the tears off. It was already 10pm. The lights of the moon and the stars reflected on her face.  
  
"Raquel, my angel. Don't leave me. I need you more than anything. You are the center of my universe."  
  
"I can't, Sergio."  
  
"Raquel, please-"  
  
"Go away. Don't you dare come back. I never want to see you again. NEVER." she said  
  
She didn't dare to look at him. She was filled with anger. He looked at her one last time. And then left.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He never stopped loving her.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry :( crying hours


	6. The Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally met after 21 years, but will everything be alright?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii! here is a new chapter! :))
> 
> in advance: im sorry :(

[THIS CHAPTER TAKES PLACE RIGHT AFTER CHAPTER 1. THIS IS NOT A FLASHBACK. THIS IS NOW.]  
  
  
□RAQUEL'S POINT OF VIEW  
She hung up the phone. Did he really just ask her that? The man who broke her heart- Wow it still hurts thinking about it. She needs to dress him. For. The. Met. Ball. A dream and a nightmare at the same time! And the worst part is, ANDRES STILL DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT SERGIO AND HER!  
  
  
What the hell is she supposed to do now? It's gonna hurt like hell to meet him again, but she is NOT gonna let this take away her dream. She smiled at the thought of it. The Met Ball! A heaven for designers. And this was indeed her first Met Ball. She is gonna rock the hell out of that Ball. This will be her masterpiece. Now her face was completely glowing.  
  
Uhlg. She was so excited, but she had such a bellyache and she felt a little dizzy. But the show must go on!  
  
\---  
  
  
She was packing up her things to go home, and then Andres texted her.  
  
  
[17:32]  
  
  
《Hello! Here is the adres and phonenumber of Sergio.》  
  
He sent her a document with his infomation. This was actually happening. She e-mailed him to meet up tomorrow at breakfast.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
□SERGIO'S POINT OF VIEW  
Andres just called him to say that she wanted to meet up with him. Raquel. That was his only thought. Raquel. He hasn't seen her in years. And yet, he thought of her everyday. He remembered everything about her. Her golden soft hair, her smile... oh her smile. Her smile was shining like the diamonds in the sky.  
  
And he was meeting her. Tomorrow at breakfast. He was smiling ear to ear.  
  
  
\---  
  
A DAY LATER. THE DAY OF THE BREAKFAST MEET-UP.  
  
Oh my god. It was happening. She was walking to the little cafe. As she was entering the door, she already saw him through the glass window. Of course there was no one in the cafe, because they would recognise him in a second. Wow. He still looked breathtaking- NO RAQUEL, she thought herself. She will not let him break her heart again.  
  
\---  
  
She walked inside and she imediatly felt the room's sudden change of atmosphere. She had a sketchbook under her arm and a prada handbag in her hand. She is stressed out but NEVER WILL SHE COME WITHOUT STYLE.  
  
\---  
  
As she sat down the table, he couldn't stop looking at her. She looked extremely relaxed (which she was NOT AT ALL).  
  
"Hi Raqu-"  
  
"So, here i have the sketches." she said. Just get it over with, she thought.  
  
As she handed him the sketchbook, their hands touched. They both shivered at that little contact. She looked into his eyes. She looked away quickly. She felt so dizzy, and soon she saw black spots in her vision.  
  
"Raquel! Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah" she waved her hand.  
  
"Raquel! Your face is turning all white! Are you okay?" Sergio said. He was worried.  
  
She was going to pass out. Her prada bag fell on the floor. The pencil she used to pin her hair up in a bun, almost bounced on the floor as it fell.  
  
She did not have control. She did not feel her body at all. Sergio sensed what was happening and held her from behind. Her legs started to turn weaker and weaker.  
  
"Raquel, keep your eyes open. Everything is going to be okay. Breathe. I will not let anything happen to you. Hold on." he said facing her.  
  
"I love you" she said, falling on the floor.  
  
"RAQUEL! CALL AN AMBULANCE! NOW!" he said as he landed on his knees beside her.  
  
"Everything is gonna be okay." he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you too, Raquel."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it will be alright trust me <3


	7. The Pregnancy Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Raquel wakes up, she discovers something shocking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii! i'm back! :)))
> 
> For this chapter, i want to thank a lot of people!
> 
> i want to thank EVERYONE who supported and helped me during my stalker situation. It means the world to me! luuvv uu alll <33
> 
> also a thanks to Sanskriti who supports me so much! luv uu
> 
> and a big thanks to my dear janethevirgin soulmate Luisa <333 LUV U
> 
> and for last i want to thank my best friend Amra. I dont know if you will read this but, im so greatful to have you in my life. you make me laugh every single day and i freaking love you puta <3 never forget that you are beautiful! you are an angel! i guess you are stuck with me forever puta <333
> 
> enjoy reading!

Raquel. Everything is gonna be okay. As long as i'm here, nothing will happen to you. Please fight for yourself. Fight for us.  
  
That was the only think Sergio could think about. There she was. Lying in a hospital bed. An angel. Maybe his angel. He was thinking about the worst scenarios that could happen. No, that can't happen to her. The doctor said that it was nothing concerning, but still.  
  
And she confessed her love to him. He could cry. Happy and sad tears. I love you too, Raquel. More than anything. I couldn't stop thinking about you for 21 years, he thought.  
  
He sat down next to her. He kissed her hair and whispered: "I will never let you go again, now that i've found you."  
  
\---  
  
After 1 hour, she opened her eyes carefully.  
  
"Raquel?" he asked  
  
"Sergio? What happend?"  
  
Oh a lot happend. You told me that you love me, Raquel. That was what he wanted to say but instead he said:  
  
"You passed out at our meeting."  
  
"Is it bad?" she asked  
  
"No no, it isn't bad. You are not sick or anything. The doctor said that he will come when you are awake."  
  
"Well, go get the man!" she laughed  
  
He nodded. He stood up and left the room.  
  
\---  
  
As he came back, the doctor arrived.  
  
"You must be Raquel Murillo, correct?"  
  
"Yes i am." as they shook their hands.  
  
"Well Miss Murillo, there is nothing to be concerned about. The reason of you passing out is just your pregnancy. It is totally usual."  
  
Raquel and Sergio looked at eachother like they had seen a ghost. Sergio wanted to curl under a blanket and hide from the world. Why doed this have to happen? This was their first meeting, AND SHE IS PREGNANT? OH LORD.  
  
"Pregnant? This must be a mistake." she said  
  
"No, ma'am this isn't a mistake. The tests almost never make mistakes."  
  
"Well, check again, you nerdy asshole! I'm not fucking pregnant!"  
  
"Oh there come the hormones-" the doctor said, but Sergio interrupted him.  
  
"1 WORD AND I'LL MAKE YOUR SUPERIORS FIRE YOU RIGHT ON THE SPOT. SHE WANTS TO TAKE A DAMN NEW TEST!"  
  
"Okay chill man, i'll give you a new test."  
  
\---  
  
He came back with another test.  
  
"Ma'am, the result is still the same. You are pregnant."  
  
"But that is not possible!" she said  
  
The doctor looked at Sergio and asked Raquel: "Would you like to talk alone?"  
  
"No there is no need to! I'm not pregnant!"  
  
"Yes you are ma'am!"  
  
She grabbed her phone and started dialing.  
  
"Doctor Luisa! There is a crazy guy telling me that i'm pregnant! We need to talk right now!"  
  
After a couple of minutes, Doctor Luisa said that she was available the next day. The other doctor said it might be good to keep Raquel for 1 more day.  
  
\---  
  
Raquel was laying in bed while Sergio was getting some food.  
  
Then a 13 year old girl came in.  
  
"Hi" she said softly  
  
Raquel looked at the girl and wow. She was glowing. Her heart melted by the way she smiled.  
  
"Hi! What is your name?" Raquel asked  
  
"I'm Amra, miss Murillo."  
  
Wait. How did she knew her name?  
  
"I'm really a big fan of your designs, i saw the Jennifer Aniston look that you designed! That is my favorite!"  
  
Ahw. Raquel's face was beaming. This is the one of the best feelings ever.  
  
"Sweetheart, i'm so happy that you like them!"  
  
Amra walked to Raquel's bed gave her a drawing.  
  
"I made this for you. I hope you get well soon."  
  
It was a sketch of a yellow gown.  
  
"This is absolutely beautiful, Amra! Thank you so much."  
  
"And i have something else. Sergio said that you lost your favorite pencil, so..." she said while she was handing something.  
  
"You can have my panda pen. Everytime i look at it, i smile. So now it's yours. You deserve to smile every single day, Miss Murillo."  
  
Raquel didn't wait a second to hug the girl.  
  
  
\---

-ANDRES'S POINT OF VIEW. AFTER RAQUEL CALLED DOCTOR LUISA.  
  
He was cleaning the dishes, and then his girlfriend Luisa Alver called him. She was a doctor at a women's clinic. She usually inseminated women who couldn't get pregnant the usual way.  
  
  
"ANDRES."  
  
"Hey Luisa! What's wrong?" he said. He could hear her breathing fast and heavily. She was freaking out.  
  
"I INSEMINATED THE WRONG WOMAN! FOR FUCK SAKE I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! I INSEMINATED HER! BY ACCIDENT! I INSEMINATED HER WITH YOUR BROTHER'S SPERM! OH MY FUCKING GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NOW SHE CALLED ME! SHE DISCOVERED THAT SHE IS PREGNANT!"  
  
"Luisa, mi amor. Slow down. Who is the woman?"  
  
"Some woman named Raquel Murillo."  
  
  
Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. God. SERGIO IS THE FATHER.
> 
> btw, please let me know what you think of the Amra character!! <33


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// Suicide

Hello, this is not a chapter and I'm not Lovey. Yeasterday I got a DM saying Lovey was at the hospital, she tried to kill herself, today I talked to her and that's why I'm posting this, she's not okay, she's giving up and we dont want that because she is one of the most amazing persons I have ever met, even though I started talking to her last week. This is one of the hardest things I have ever done, there's no easy way to tell people your online friend dont want to live anymore, while I'm writing this she's on surgery and we dont know if she will make it, but here I am asking you all who love her or her fic to send any message that can show her that she's not alone anymore, we love you to the moon and back Lovey.

I'm Luisa, my twitter is @CielitoSerquel_ some of you may know me, I'm her friend and that's so hard to post, and I'm asking you PLEASE if you ever think about taking your own life please know I am here for you and there are so many people here for you. If you have this thoughts you can always DM me, I love you all no matter what.


	9. ily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW// death

"where you are, i will be" x san

"leef, alsof het je laatste dag is. leef, alsof de morgen niet bestaat, leef." x kav

"net doen alsof je gek bent" x jay

hello everyone,

this isnt a new chapter of Atelier Lisboa. we came to tell you all that our lovey has passed away. we thought it was going better but it wasnt. im so sorry for you all. we deactiveted all her socialmedia for her respect and it was her familys choice.

you all might know lovey through lcdp, she always said that this fandom was her escape from reality. so, thank you for brining joy to her life.

my loev. my teddybear. thats how i always called you.  
lovey was such an amazing person. her laugh could light up the whole room. she always said: "net doen alsof je gek bent" and u lived up to that EVERYSINGLEDAY. she was a little crazy kiddo, im so grateful to have spend my whole childhood with her. we always dreamed to walk through the streets of italy, i hope we can do that in the other life. i love you my little loev. i miss you so much. i miss the way i could always call you if i was sad, i miss the way you cooked that spagetti for me, and yes you almost burned my house because of that. i miss your hugs. you always said that u were like a teddybear because you loved hugs so much. and yes you were just as cute as a teddybear. i miss you so much. i love you, my own madam sunshine.  
x jay

my lovey lovester. thats how i always called you.  
lovey, i dont know if you are reading this from heaven but, i wanted to let you know that you were and still are my everything. you were the most funny and bright person in my life. i finally found someone who i could call my soulmate. i always said "i will love you till the day u or i die" and here i am, still loving you so much. het doet me zo pijn dat je er niet meer bent. we missen je allemaal angel. now, fly high. i guess u are watching us all from heaven. i hope one day i can join you sweetheart. i love u. i still have our soulmate bracelet and im gonna wear it everysingle day. i love u so much. i miss the way you always woke me up saying: "WAKE UP MY DEAR CHILDREN, ITS A SUNNY AND SHINY DAY!" i miss the way you acted like a mother to me, even though im 1 year older than you. i miss the way we went to the zoo but you almost cried cuz the snakes were so scary, but i bought you a lollypop and then you were smiling like a 5 year old. chrismases i miss the most. we would always cook WAY TOO MUCH and we would go to the arcade and spend 200 euros of just playing games. i miss everything about you. i love u  
x san

my luvzly. my mevrouw meiland. thats how i always called you.  
i miss you so much. i miss everything about you. i miss your smile, your support, your damn watermelon socks, your shoulder to cry on. everything. i miss the way you put your hand through my hair when i cried, i miss the way you texted me everyday saying that u love me and i could make it, i miss the way i heard your motor parking in my backyard and the way you said "hello hello helloooooo motherfuckers!" and "OH HALLO MIJN VERTROUWELIJK VOLK" i still laugh at that memory. i think ours was the greatest love story ever told. god, our first meeting is everything. the way you offered me your leather jacket at that bar and then you gave me your phone number. i still have the napkin where u wrote ur phonenumber. i still smile at the memory of us dancing on the song "leef" by andre hazes. and you were right. andre hazes senior is iconic. i remember your last text to me. it was: "leef, alsof het je laatste dag is. leef, alsof de morgen niet bestaat." i miss the way i twirled you in the air when you kissed me because i won that huge teddybear for you at the arcade. i love you  
x kav

we miss you so much. rest in peace my love.

jay, sana & kavin

(you dont have to answer if u dont want to. this was just a tribute to her.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, let me know what you think! should i continue? comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Also i'm @loveysworld on twitter! i would love to talk to u all :))


End file.
